fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Darkest Dawn
Darkest Dawn 'is a Turn-based role-playing game for the Super Famicom and AtHome Disk on March 30th, 1995, and March 30th, 2000, respectively. The game was developed and published by Scarce Gaming. The game focuses around the adventure of Dominus, Proditor, and Praefator as they attempt to prevent the Hostibus race, and their human shaman, Perduellis. Main Concepts *'Prophetes '''- The Darkest Dawn version of Magic. There are the main branches; '''Ignis, which is fire and solar magic, Animus, which is Mind Control magic, Inber, which is water and ice magic, and finally Fulmen, which is electric magic. Prophetes can be strengthened by finding 'Prophets '''around Gaia. There are normal Prophets, which increase the Calm status, Ignis Prophets, which boost Dominus' Prophetes stat, Animus Prophets, which boost Proditor's Convincing Status, and Iner and Fulmen Prophets, which boost Praefator's Prophetes stat. *'Gaia '- The Darkest Dawn & Grimoire of Gaia world. in the AtHome Disk version of Darkest Dawn, your Grimoire of Gaia profile can be linked with Darkest Dawn to create changes in each game based on your choices in the other game. *'Hostibus '- The main enemy type of the game. Most don't know Prophetes, and wield weapons like Spears, Staves, and Guns. However, some know Prophetes, and are designatable by glowing eyes. Hostibus that don't know magic are skilled mechanics, and make robotic arms with scrap. *'Gender Coloring '- Similar to Fantasy 3 and onward, Darkest Dawn uses different colored bubbles depending on a character's gender. "Chatty Enemies," as they're called by the game, are enemies that talk to you before fighting you. These characters have Navy Blue in their dialouge boxes, if they're male, and they have Hot Pink in their dialouge boxes, if female. Main Characters Good *'Dominus ' - The main character, and a master of the Ignis branch of Prophetes. Dominus is in no way a silent protaganist, talking quite a bit, even in battle. Dominus wields shoes as weapons, as he kicks enemies. *'Proditor '- Dominus' rival. He doesn't know Prophetes, but he has a special called "Convince," which counts as Animus magic. Proditor is revealled to be working for Perduellis at the end of the game. Proditor uses Guns as weapons. *'Praefator '- The sole female party member, Praefator is a Prophetes expert, and knows both Inber and Fulmen Prophetes. She has a short fuse, and is impatient. Praefator uses Staves as weapons for both normal attacks and Prophetes moves. Bad *'Hostibus '- The main enemy type. Perduellis is their human shaman, and is referred to by them as a "Blessing from Locus." *'Perduellis '- Perduellis is the leader of the Hostibus, and wishes to destroy the world with Vetita Prophetes, which was sealed away by Supra, the god of Prophetes. Perduellis also is the ancestor of Proditor, who comes from 200 years in the future. *'Proditor '''- Perduellis' descendant from 200 years in the future. Proditor was brought back in time by Perduellis with Vetita magic when he was an infant. Proditor lived in the town of Vicus as Dominus' rival for years, unknowing about his past, until Perduellis used Vetita magic so he knew to support Perduellis. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:SNES Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:1995 Category:2000